Gia Alabaster
Gia Alabaster Gia Alabaster(ジアアラバスター, Jiaarabasutā) is in training at the Magic Council and was a former S-Class Mage of the defeated dark guild Running Lion. Appearance Gia is a young half-demon child with a fair complexion black hair and blue eyes, but when she is in her True Form her eyes become red and her hair turns white.In X782, Gia had her hair cut short with long bangs covering her eye. Her guild mark was located on her left cheek. She wore a burgundy blindfold and cape along with a dark gray crop top with two belts on each arm. She wore dark green cargo pants with a dark brown pouch and dark brown gloves. In X784, she is taken in by the Rune Knights seemingly for protection but she ends up becoming one of their strongest knights. Around this time she ties her now waist length hair in a low ponytail with her bangs now framing her face. She wears a dark blue dress with golden braces on the sleeves and black gloves with a pouch tied around her waist with the Rune Knight logo on it. Even though she came to hate Abraham after discovering the truth, she wears his necklace because he is the only family she ever knew. This is her most common attire. During the war with Tartaros , she is mistaken for one of the Etherious by Kyôka and is taken in to meet their master, Mard Geer Tartaros. Knowing she wasn't really one of them but wanting her immense dark energy on his side, Mard Geer takes her in and treats her as if she was his own child. He gives her a special attire consisting of a black and white lined cape, a lilac and white dress and some dark shorts underneath. The dress also contained a blue magic compressing crystal, unbeknownst to Gia after Mard Geer revealed his true intentions and she attempts to stop him. The compression crystals were also in a golden headband wrapped around her head. Personality Gia used to be a scared, quiet and angry child in Running Lion due to Abraham's constant need for her power to create a fearful image for his guild. After the guild is defeated by Natsu Dragneel , she becomes happier and friendlier to all beings of life. The two meet again during the battle against the Oración Seis and he along with the rest of Fairy Tail are happy to see she is doing well for herself. When in battle, however, she becomes serious and strategic, looking for any opening possible to knock her opponents off-guard. When in her Take-Over forms, she does not lose her humanity and only in desperate situations she kills. Her True Form is revealed during the war against Tartaros. She does not use this form often and only in dire situations due to the amount of magic it takes. Magic and Abilities Take Over ( 接収 Teiku Ōbā): Gia is a very skilled user of Take Over. In the past, her forms were used to terrify rival guilds into surrender. After the guild is defeated and she is taken in by Rune Knights, she realizes the true extent of her power and decides to use it to defeat dark guilds so no one else would suffer the same fate she did. She is also able to control other demons due to the nature of her Take Over. In fact, due to the enormous amount of dark energy she radiates, she was mistaken for an Etherious. * Summoning Soul (魂を召喚する Tamashī o Shōkan Suru):